It's Closer to the Truth to Say You Can't Get Enough
by thekoiqueen
Summary: This is the life of Gaia Aquila Vespucci Auditore, the prodigy of Ezio Auditore and Cristina Vespucci. After Rome had been liberated from its Borgia reign, Gaia had taken to traveling the world and settling in Istanbul, where she settles with Yusuf Tazim. YusufxOC b.c I'm trash. Takes place through Revelations
1. The Scottish Have a Way?

"Well of course," Gaia had chuckled as always during her lessons with Yusuf, as he's sure they had gone over all across the world, "I know how to use the hookblade in a nonfatal fashion. Come on _mentore, _let me show you." the Italian-raised assassin had proved the only excuse Istanbul had fora mentor that he still had a lot to learn before becoming a master assassin. But the Auditore bastard in front of him might just have the skill to become one the same time as he.

"Alright then," the 32 year old Turk had smiled, "show me." The Italian kissed his cheek - a well known tradition for a well-traveled Italian - and stepped back. She straightened her left wrist down her waist, brought down the hood covering her curls, and took three steps towards Yusuf.

"Can I have this dance?" suddenly Yusuf experienced whipblash as he felt the coldness of Gia's blade on his neck. The thrill demonstrated Gaia's obvious skills of persuasion.

"You know, it's not so easy for men to do that- just because you're a seventeen year old girl-"

"Well, you have yet to meet my father," the prodigy laughed before bringing her right hand to Yusuf's neck,"He can use the same technique, I assure you and still be successful. I swear, it's an Auditore trait."

"I look forward to the demonstration," the Turk had chuckled, "do you think your father- the great Ezio Auditore- would approve of this?" he traced his left hand down Gaia's arm. His sky-born eyes were enchanted - as usual - by her Italian features. She was raised in a brothel, of course she had been in this situation before. As a clever bastard, nothing could quite harm the Venetian Assassin. Of course the girl would chuckle at the thought of scandal.

"I suppose he would be grateful for the match: his daughter to a fellow mentor? What more could a father-in-law ask for?"

"Waiting until marriage?" Yusuf's breath hitched as Gaia removed her assassin's coat, revealing more Italian wear, but heavily enhanced her figure, supposedly inherited through her mother.

"Yusuf," the prodigy again chuckled, lips hovering over his, "I'm sure Ezio Auditore won't mind his not-virgin daughter make love to the man she's going to one day marry."

"Well that wasn't much of a proposal, I must say. For the daughter of a Florentine banker? There should have been a riviera in the picture," but his words were suddenly at the whims of the wind. His mind was more focused on releasing the Italian of her red and gold corset, while his hands wanted to relieve her of her breeches. Meanwhile, Gaia's hands- the completion also supposedly from her mother - were concentrated on untying Yusuf's vest, emitting a groan from the Turkish assassin once all fabric was removed from his torso. The Italian finally relieved his tension by bewitching his lips with her breath, and and -allah help him- the way her tongue moved.

"That didn't need to be the official proposal- it just had to be on the agenda, _mon amor."_

"Well- there's no other way to go around having you," he'd kissed her again, and was surprised by the way the Italian estranged his lips in hers again, "Is that a trick _della Roma? _Did I say that right?"

"_Si, mentore,"_ Gaia Auditore had grinned, "There's a lot you're going to learn about me before my father walks me down our aisle. Don't forget there are lessons from the French, Spanish, India, Thailand, Whales, Scotland-"

"The Scottish had a way?" the Turk smiled while his hands traced the Italian's body, pushing what clothes she had off of her.

"Everyone has a way, darling," suddenly both were weaponless around each other for the first time in the months they'd known each other.

"Well I look forward to learning all of them for the rest of my life," he'd then entangled his body into Gaia's each curve, desperate that their fit was caused by natural cause.


	2. Animus Database: Gaia Audtore da Venezia

Gaia Vespucci Auditore da Venezia. Quite a bit of a story on this assassin. Although not an ancestor of Desmond Miles, she did provide the DNA access to subject 16: Clay Kaczmarke and the only bastard daughter of Ezio Auiditore da Firenze, mothered by Cristina Vespucci da Firenze. The girl was motherless, and also orphaned by her late-step-father at six years old, and was sent to move to Monteriggioni to be raised by her aunt, Claudia Auditore. Her upbringing mostly consisted of Gaia's training, her prodigal skills looked over in pride by her father.

Born on 14 november 1492, Gaia Aquila Vespucci always had an interest in all things related to art form- especially any weapon she could get her hand on. Skilled in the training field, her life became as upside down as any other Auditore the night the Borgias took custody of the apple of Eden. At eight years old, she had emigrated to the _Rosa in Fiore _and by the age of twelve, learned the art of assassins and courtesans. Gaia's skill eventually inspired a mission at fourteen years old involving the seduction of Cesare Borgia to find the original killer of her mother and step-father. The assassination was the girl's first use of her father's first hidden blade.

After her father dismantled the Borgia rule in Rome, Gaia had studied abroad- literally. By helping women of the night and abuse survivors join the Assassin Brotherhood in the United Kingdom, France, Spain, Portugal, Greece, Nepal, and India, the Auditore bastard had re-established multi-national alliances to the brotherhood. After she had created these networks. she had settled in Istanbul.

Her branded ring finger caught the recognition of mentor Yusuf Tazim, the reputation of _signora Auditore_ following her across the Mediterranean Sea, and the trouble meeting them after their introduction on the Silk Road. The two began courtship while Gaia was seventeen and Yusuf was 32. Don't worry Desmond, she's like your aunt- there's no need to check out someone already taken.

Shortly after her twentieth birthday, Gaia's father, Ezio, had arrived in Istanbul to find Altair's library. The weekend later, the Florentine mentor walked his - now master assassin- daughter down the aisle to meet Yusuf. Their marriage was happier than their engagement. There were few near-death experiences during those seven months, and during the four when Gaia was pregnant, their threats were down at zero. Zero until Ahmed sent templars to Sofia's bookshop and Gaia's husband slipped in her arms.

Exactly how her mother died in Ezio's arms once they could be together again, funny enough how life repeats itself. They were both so careful, but the Venetian received nothing from her husband's blue eyes. She'd wondered if their children would bring life back to these eyes. Her father had to promise his killer's head before she could finally close them.

Shortly after the defeat of Ahmed, Suleiman had taken Gaia as advisor, ensuring the alliance between the Ottoman Empire and the Assassin Order. Five years after Yusuf's death, Gaia finally allowed herself to accept Suleiman's many given proposals and became public fiance to the Ottoman prince. After becoming wife to the Mediterranean sultan, the master assassin bore Suleiman a son. Ezio while teaching her twins, Frederico and Tali the ways of both Italian and Turkish assassins. the Auditore mentor always managed to perfectly execute any given plan. Grey didn't even embroider Gaia's braid until she herself wished it.

Shortly after turning thirty, Gaia and her family went on an extended leave in Florence, where the rest of Gaia and Sulaieman's children- Nanea, Adalet, and Kartal - until Ezio's death. There, Gaia gave her half-sister, Flavia a first look for their father's hidden blade, promising to teach her in Istanbul when she came old enough.

Gaia also gave Frederico and Tali the hookblade prototypes she and Yusuf had made. They wouldn't be of real use when they became actual assassins, but at twelve years old they were ideal for training, so long as they weren't used around their siblings or aunt and uncle.

So here's a mouthful for you: Gaia Aquila Vespucici Auditore Tazim da Venezia e Istanbul. daughter of Cristina Vespucci and Ezio Auditore, widow of Yusuf Tazim of the Turkish assassins- and later his successor as mentor- and wife of Suleiman I of the Ottoman Empire. Wow. This ancestor lived lives beyond count as a bastard assassin. Her death occurred during a diplomatic meeting in Tibet. She had succumbed to fever at the age of 54. Suleiman had his wife's body cremated by the Dali Lama, and her remains kept in Topaki palace. Her eldest son became her successor for as the mentor of Turkish assassins, whereas Tali and Kartal became masters of the Roman and Mayaf headquarters, respectively. Nanea and Adalet had both became travelers, building headquarters abroad just as their mother had. Ezio I eventually succeeded his father as sultan of the Ottomans.


End file.
